


Tricked

by Viridian5



Category: Two Guys a Girl and a Pizza Place
Genre: Episode Related, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-21
Updated: 1999-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Two Guys, a Girl and Oxford." One site listed the episode as "Two Guys, a Girl and _an_ Oxford," which I like much better.
> 
> Thanks to Te for a read-through and suggestions. Thanks to Gen for catching the typo the rest of us missed!

"I'm glad you're being positive about this, Berg," Sharon gushed. "Anyone else would be crushed, but you... It's just like--"

"A movie? Thanks, Sharon. Good night." Berg gave her his best everything's-fine grin before shutting the door. It faltered once she couldn't see him anymore. Then he put it back on, turned around, and smacked Pete on the arm.

"Ow! Hey!" Pete squawked.

"What happened to picking me up at the airport in the limo? It wasn't any fun rattling around on the bed of Johnny's pickup in the freezing cold, you know."

"It's not my fault Johnny picked now to get a clue. He would have tattled, and this job pays too well for me to risk tossing it away."

Berg felt a genuine smile start to return. "Yes, Sharon told me all about that. Are you really turning tricks for wealthy, old--"

Pete quickly interrupted, "You could give me that kiss now."

Berg let him do a sidetrack. For now. It only made the chase and inevitable kill more fun. "God, I don't believe I was stupid enough to try to kiss you in front of Sharon. Thanks for stopping me."

Pete shrugged. "You just had the world's worst stay in England, then come home to find out you did it for nothing. Top that off with a whole new kind of cruel brush off from Ashley, the winner and still champion of teases. You were upset and didn't think." Pete looked down. "Not like I care if you kiss me in front of Sharon. It's your--"

"Yeah, it's my rule not to." Berg swept Pete in and, instead of the peck on the head Sharon would have seen, gave him the kind of kiss he deserved. Passionate. Overwhelming. Full tongue. Berg let it say everything.

Pete spoke back by responding immediately with a slow grind. Pete made dependability downright sexy. No tricks, just treats.

Speaking of tricks... Berg shoved a bill into Pete's waistband and pulled away. Pete had to take a long, flushed moment to yank his brain back together before he noticed.

"What's this, Berg?"

"I heard you're the favorite toy of the old ladies who lunch... Kitten."

Pete actually blushed. It was cute. But, instead of the impassioned and entertaining disavowals Berg had expected, he said, "It's a dollar bill! I'm insulted. I don't put out for less than a hundred."

Nice... "Well, after that trip to England, you're now holding a third of all my savings. How's that?"

"I don't know, I'll have to look at my schedule." Pete started to giggle. "Oxford, _Mississippi_..."

"It was an honest mistake!" Berg protested. Pete couldn't answer from laughing so hard. This had to stop. Berg grabbed hold of his ass and kneaded. Since he couldn't laugh and moan at the same time, Pete chose moaning. Berg said, "I'd tell you that you could find out if my nipples have softened yet, but they've gone hard again."

"Your skin is still cold." Pete seemed to be trying to warm Berg's neck with his mouth.

As Berg shivered, he asked, "Could you wear the chauffeur's hat?"

He could feel Pete grin. "That would cost the other two-thirds of your savings."

"You're too rich for my blood."

"And don't you forget it. But I think I could give some of myself to charity." Pete put the black chauffeur's cap on. "Your ride awaits."

### End


End file.
